Canes, walkers, and crutches are a necessary tool for many people with injuries or limited mobility. People shift their weight to the cane, walker, or crutch in order to walk of their own volition or use the cane, walker or crutch to provide extra stability. Oftentimes, such canes, walkers, and crutches become as indispensable to the user as other aids, such as eyeglasses. Thus, many users would never think to go outside without his or her cane (etc.). But going outdoors with a cane or other piece of mobility assistance equipment can mean picking up dirt, and contaminants and tracking such dirt and contaminants throughout the user's house or indoor environment. Further such tracked in dirt can be even more problematic for someone with an injury or limited mobility because the ability to keep the house clean may be compromised.